Skate Away
by Mrs.Smiles
Summary: Bella is a skater with a life full of abuse and neglect from her parents who cant even seem to open up to her closest friends. Edward just moved to Forks and has two perfect parents. Will E find out about the life Bella oh so desperately tries to hide?
1. Mystery Girl

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody! I know I have other stories hanging but they will get done I swear. I have a new updating technique I actually started writing at school during breaks and such I get a lot done that way. I am also in need of a beta...any takers? Anyways I don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Edward POV**

***FLASHBACK***

_I was sitting at my computer doing an essay on Romeo and Juliette's relationship, an assignment my english teacher had given us earlier this week. It was due tomorrow so I was scrambling around trying to finish it, only to be disturbed by a soft knock on my door._

_"Come in" I shouted knowing that it was either my mom or dad trying to come inside. The door creaked open little by little revealing my mom's heart shaped face with caramel hair and a petite frame. Normally she would be sporting a happy grin on her face lighting up the entire room with her happy energy, but not today though. She had a worried look on her face. I was immediately concerned, What could have went wrong to make my normally vibrant, fun loving mother so worried?_

_"What's wrong mom?" I watched as she sat on my bed and just stared at me with a calculating look on her face._

_"What cha working on?" She asked back, ignoring my previous question therefore making me more suspicious. Pulling my bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on it thoughtfully I finished my conclusion to my essay. Saving and closing it down before turning back to my mother and answering her question._

_"My English essay on Romeo and Juliette for class tomorrow. It's finished now so what's wrong?" She nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt before raising her gaze back to my face from where it used to be focused on the floor boards._

_"Edward" She sighs "Were moving." I was shocked to say the least. I mean Why would we be moving? It's perfect here! We have lived here most of our lives! Well mine anyways… But still we have friends here and it's nice and sunny. Phoenix is perfect and I don't understand why anybody would want to leave._

_"Wh-Where?" I asked. My voice was shaky but I chose to ignore it but my mom didn't. She stared at me for what seemed like hours before sighing again and lowering her gaze back to the floor boards._

_"To Forks, Washington. Your father and I want to live and retire somewhere small with not to many people. Edward, I know this is hard but we have to move on eventually it's not like all your friends will be going to the same collage as you next year." This made me angry. They wanted to take me from Phoenix? This is my home! What made me angrier is that she was holding collage to me in this argument. All she wants is to move to Forks because she doesn't like the city life but I have to go through my senior year at a new school with no friends?_

_Without a word I got up from my desk and walked out of the house. Only looking back once to see the hurt face of a woman I didn't recognize anymore. Esme Cullen, A women I couldn't even consider my mother anymore. So I jogged away from my house, Away from my problems._

***PRESENT TIME***

That night a fight broke out that was stupid and very unreasonable. I didn't talk or show any respect towards my mother and father for a couple weeks until my father got fed up at talked some sense into me. Soon enough our house was sold and we were in a new one. Now I'm standing in front of Forks High school as I try to ignore that stares I get from the student population. With my head held high I walk up the front steps to the main office to receive my schedule. Let day one of a new school begin.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Finally lunch came around and I was starving. After doing my time in a lunch line while my ear was being talked off by two girl's named Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory who had thrown themselves at me every chance they got throughout the day, I was trying to find a lone table with nobody sitting at it and to my delight I did find one.

As I started to walk towards it two sets of manicured hands reached out and grabbed my arms before pulling me over to a ginormous table that currently had four guys sitting at it and two girls.

I could feel the whole cafeterias eyes on me as I sat down in between Lauren and Jessica. I gave everybody a warm smile, trying to make a good impression for these people who I'd probably be spending a lot of time with for the next year only to receive a nasty glare from a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair in which he kept in a ponytail.

"This is James" Says Jessica as she points at him, completely obvious to the looks he's giving me "And this is Victoria, James's girlfriend" She points to a red head with curly hair and sparkling blue eyes who gives me a warm smile causing James's glare on me to deepen.

"This is Laurent" Lauren takes over for Jessica, batting her eyes at a dark skinned guy with dread locks and dark brown eyes. He nods his head at me and gives Lauren a nice warm smile. When Lauren doesn't continue on, to dazzled by Laurent's smile. Jessica takes over once again.

"This is Ben" She says pointing to a boy with golden brown skin along with long black hair and brown eyes.

"And this is Ben's girlfriend Angela" She continues on. Angela has wavy brown hair and brown eyes that are covered by her glasses. She gives me a friendly smile before continuing in a conversation with Ben.

"This is Mike" I look at him only to see he and Jessica are having a stare off. Mike has a baby face with spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes.(A/N: Sorry about the lack of detail for everybody just don't like descriptions.)

After introductions are finished everybody starts a conversation and I feel happy that I'm included and accepted into this group of friends so easily. When the Bell rings I get up and start to leave the cafeteria when Jessica catches up.

"Edward!' She gasps for breath while taking ahold of my arm causing me to feel bad that she's tired after having to run to catch up to me "What class do you have next?"

"Err…" I look at my schedule "Biology with Mr. Banner" After saying this I see a huge grin grow on her face

"Great!" She says "I have that class too. Let's go!" And with that she grabs my wrist pulling me through the hallways, Past the gaping teenagers and into a class room. I can't help but feel nervous as I land up in a class that has mostly everybody already in it. Jessica is already heading towards her seat so I walk up to the teacher and hand him my slip to sign.

He signs it and hands it back to me telling me to sit in the back of the room next to a burly guy curly brown hair and hazel eyes. As I sit down next to him he gives me a giant smile that shows two deep set dimples and introduces himself as Emmett. Just as I'm about to respond back Mr. Banner calls everybody's attention.

"Good afternoon class!" He says "Today we have a new student, Mr. Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen if you would please come up here and tell us a bit about yourself" I wordlessly get up out of my seat and walk to the front of the room.

I clear my throat before I speak.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm an only child. My mom's an interior designer and my dad's a doctor at the local hospital. We just moved here from Phoenix because we wanted to live well, not in the city…so yeah. That's it" During my little speech everybody but Jessica and Emmett wouldn't stop staring at me like I was an alien from another planet. As I started towards my seat again I could hear Mr. Banner clear his throat, thank me for going up there then start class.

During the period the girls in front of me kept on turning around and looking at me before giggling and blushing, it was getting quite annoying. Guys kept glaring at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

Towards the end of the period I felt something poking at my elbow which was on the desk. I looked down and saw a note when I looked back up Emmett made motions for me to open it. (A/N: Edward: Italics Emmett: Bold)

Hey man I was wondering if you wanted to come skating with me and my friends after school.

I thought about it and decided I would. I mean I can't skate but I have to learn sometime. Not today though. Also it's not like I have anything else to do anyways and I could use more friends so I scribbled down my answer before giving it back.

Yeah why not

After reading the note I received another dimpled smile before he bent over the note again and wrote something on it.

Great after school meet me outside, I'll be by a red jeep wrangler and you can follow me there

I nodded my head just before the bell rang and headed towards my final class; Gym. Trying to ignore the lustful looks and glares I was receiving. I HATE BEING THE NEW KID!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As I made my way out of school to the parking lot I couldn't help but wince. Gym used to be my favorite class of the day but now it seems to be the worst. James and these two girls who looked much less than decent in their too small shirts and short shorts were in that class.

James has it out for me I swear. We played basketball in gym and even when I didn't have the freakin ball James was shoving me around warning me that if I don't stay away from Victoria I was in big trouble. WTF?

I learned that the horrible girls in my gym class were two girls' names Tanya and Irina. They happened to be sisters and apparently had a lot of money. Jessica and Lauren had warned me to stay away from them earlier today at lunch. I had tried to be polite considering the gentleman we all know I am; politely turning down their offers to skip gym and go to the janitor's closet to get our fix of sex.

My rejections didn't seem to faze them at all considering they just giggled and shrugged it off saying that we could do it some other time then. Throughout the basketball game I had my own cheerleaders. Whenever they got the ball they would throw the ball to me even though I was on the opposite team. That stunt didn't make their team very happy with them when they lost 3-14.

When I walked out the door the parking lot was almost empty besides a couple people hanging around with friends so I spotted Emmett easy. He was standing next to his jeep wrangler as he said he would be and he also had a pretty blonde on his arm. He was looking around the parking lot and by the time he spotted me I was already by my car. I gave him a nod before climbing into my car and followed him out of the parking lot.

Soon we were at a skating park. As I got out of my car I noticed the Emmett was standing with a group of people. Most of them had skateboards but one person stood out the most.

She was a girl with curly brown hair that flowed down her back until it reached the middle of her back along with pale skin but I couldnt see her eyes considering she was staring at her skateboard. She seemed completely ignorant of what was going on around her.

As I got closer to the group of friends everybody turned their gazes to me with bright smiles on their faces. Emmett stepped forward and gave me a 'man hug.'

"Hey Edward! You might want to meet everybody! This is Rosalie but call her Rose, She's my girlfriend" As he said this he looked down that the pretty blonde I saw before. She had extremely straight blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. She looked like a model; there wasn't one imperfection about her. She gave me a small smile so I gave one in return.

"This is-"Emmett started to say but was interrupted by a small girl.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She chirped sticking her hand out for mine. I placed my larger hand into hers and she pulled me in for a hug. Wow, these people liked hugs. Alice had short black hair that stuck out in every direction with well-defined features and vibrant green eyes like mine just a bit darker, I'd almost think she was my sister. When she pulled away I looked at her and realized that she looked like a pixie.

"Can I call you Pix?" I ask. She looked confused "As in pixie?" At this point everybody is laughing and even the mystery girl I have yet to know looks up and cracks a smile. She has beautiful brown eyes.

"Call me whatever I'm all for nicknames" Alice says giving me a large toothy smile. I can't help but smile back. Alice is easy to like. "Anyways, This is my boyfriend Jasper he's also Rose's twin brother" Alice looks up at a guy with blonde skater hair and cobalt eyes like Rose's he's lean and tall but not as tall as Emmett who is about 6'4. Jasper gives me a lazy smile and says hello toeing his skateboard around.

Finally everybody has been introduced but mystery girl and I really want to know her name. I glance in her direction and Alice sees this movement. She follows my eyes sight and sees mystery girl pushing her skateboard around like Jasper is. When Alice looks back at me she gives me a knowing smile.

"This is Bella" She says. I look at the breath taking girl before me as she glances up at me so I gave her the biggest smile I could give only to receive a reserved one in return.

"Hi" I finally raise my eyes from hers to everybody else's to let them know I'm addressing everybody. "I'm Edward" But by the time I was finished with my statement I had two girls firing questions my way.

"Where are you from?" Alice.

"Why did you move here?" Rose.

"Are you enjoying Forks so far?" Alice and Rose asked in sync.

I chuckled to myself, Of course they would want the gossip first…

"I'm from Phoenix, My family moved up here because my parents got tired of the city life and It's not like I can live on my own yet so I came up here with them. I think I am actually I met some pretty cool people here so far just about everybody has been really friendly."

I looked around me to see that they guys and Bella had all moved on to skating. For hours I sat on the sidelines talking to Rose and Alice about random subjects and watching them skate. Gosh I felt like such a girl.

When It started getting late everybody rounded up and hung out for a bit. Bella came and hung around with a little bit of coaxing from everybody's else. She made comments here and there in our conversations but she never was really in the conversations.

When a light drizzle started and we decided it was time to say goodbye. Alice was currently telling me that I would be seeing them all tomorrow at school so I decided to sneak a peek at Bella only to see that she was messing with her board again. She seemed ready to go and by now that the rain was getting harder and you could tell that Alice and Rose wanted to get home.

I could hear the faint crunching of gravel under wheels as Bella skated away so I turned to face her fully as she went down the street, Her body gradually getting smalleruntil she was out of sight. As I turned away from where Bella once was I was met with her friends worried faces. After a long awkward silence Emmett finally ran a hand through his hair with a sad sigh.

"Edward, you're eating lunch with us tomorrow. See you then." Then he walked away. After receiving a chorus of 'Bye Edwards' I practically ran to my car.

On my way home I came across a soaking wet Bella on a skateboard. Without a thought I rolled down the passenger window, leaned across the console to ask if she needed a ride.

**Authors Note: Sooo? How was chapter one? Will Bella accept the ride? Tell me what you think :D I need a Beta ASAP! Any help?**


	2. Afraid Of The Dark

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! After receiving 7 REVIEWS on my story last night I just knew I had to update ASAP! I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed so THANK YOU ALL! Your reviews mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing! So hopefully everybody enjoys this chapter as much as the last…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter Two**

**Edward POV**

I couldn't help the involuntary smile that appeared on my face as Bella turned towards me, the shock on her face was evident. Although when she realized it was me her face returned back to her normal resigned look.

"No thank you" She says softly, after that being said she pushes forward on her skateboard and starts to skate away. But I'm persistent, so I drove along beside her.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I'm almost home anyways" Annoyance is seeping into her voice just barely recognizable.

"Well can't I drive you the rest of the way home? You know since its pouring out there…" I trail off. Persistent remember?

"I would prefer you didn't" Bella says through clenched teeth. Her soft voice is now hard and I can tell I'm pushing my limits.

_Looks like I'm not going to win this one_ I think to myself with a sigh. But I go in again with another feeble attempt to get her to let me drive her home.

"You sure?" I press; maybe if I annoy her enough she'll say yes to get me out of her hair. It was worth a try right? But I'm disappointed when she just pushes off of her skate board harder than ever. So with a sigh I start to roll up my window.

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow!" With that I drive away but that doesn't mean I don't watch her in my rear view mirror and see her suddenly take a sharp left into a forest. Does she live there?

When I get home I'm immediately attacked by my mother; asking about how my first day of school was. So I tell her everything. I tell her about my new friends. I tell her about my new enemies. I tell her about Bella…

By the end on my speech on how my day was my mom is beaming.

"When do I get to meet the girl?" She asks and I can't help but grin at my mother's antics.

"Mom, I don't even know her well enough to actually know I like her" I laugh but then another depressing thought runs through my mind "And I might never know her enough to know If I like her or if she likes me" I sigh. As soon as this statement my mom's grin turns into a hard line.

"Edward" She says, stern as ever "If you keep thinking that way it's not going to happen. I mean who wants to be around a negative Nelson?" She sighs "Think positive and keep trying and I'm sure she'll budge at some point" She advises.

"Okay mom" I mumble but the grin is back on her face.

"Edward" She says again. I hum in response. "You do like her" She has that knowing gleam in her eyes and I want to contradict her but something inside me just wouldn't let me…Do I like Bella?

For the rest of the night I help my mom prepare dinner as we talk about much lighter subjects. Around 8:30 when dad finally gets home my mom's squealing and running towards the door to greet him. They have their greeting kiss before we all tuck down and eat dinner talking about his first day at work and my first day at school…again.

By 9:30 I'm up in my room again, laying on my bed and my mind is starting to wonder back to Bella again. Back to Bella's silky brown hair, back to Bella's all seeing eyes. Whenever she looked at me I couldn't help but think she was looking inside me. It was unnerving. Finally my mind found its self-thinking about my last encounter with her.

Why was she so opposed to me giving her a ride home? Did I make a bad impression? Is something wrong at home?

I was terrified of what Bella thought of me. I felt very confusing emotions whenever I was around her, is that right? I mean I just met her and it's not like we had immediately hit it off and had some terrific conversation finding out we had things in common. No we had just barely spoken a few words to each other and all of a sudden I'm some obsessive stalker. This has to stop. Now. With thoughts in my head that were not Bella I went to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning as I pulled up to school I could see Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all hanging around by Emmett's Jeep but they didn't notice me. They were scanning the parking lot with worried eyes it seemed like they were searching for somebody. Could they be looking for Bella?

I was going to go ask them where she was and see if I could dig out some information about her but as I got out of my car I could hear my name being called from across the parking lot when I looked over I could see that it was Jessica and Lauren so I decided that I could delay my mission a little longer and go hang out with them for a little bit.

When I walked over I was immediately pulled into two awkward hugs. I swear I felt Jessica squeeze my ass but when I pulled away to look at her she had an innocent look on her face.

"Did you just squeeze my ass?" I ask in disbelief. In answer I hear a small giggle from Lauren and see a flaming red blush appear on Jessica's cheeks.

"N-No" She shudders back but when she sees that I'm not buying it she looks at the floor. "Lauren made me!" She screams and runs into the school. I hear Lauren chuckle awkwardly before she excuses herself to go after Jessica. The clicking of heels indicating that she was leaving.

As I walk up the front steps to the school the warning bell that school is about to begin rings and just about everybody is rushing up the steps to get to their classes and I expect Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice to do the same but when I turn to see I see they all stay by Emmett's Jeep and stare worriedly around the parking lot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Classes went through quickly and soon lunch came. I was curious if Bella came to school. Part of me was hoping that Bella wouldn't be there because I had no idea what I would say to her but the majority of me wanted her there because if she wasn't I'd probably tear myself up tonight wondering where she was.

After paying for my lunch I started to look for Bella.

"Edward!" Somebody yelled. When I looked up I was met with the view of Emmett jumping up and down like a little kid while flailing his arms around trying to get my attention. Around him were the amused faces of Alice, Jasper and Rose…but no Bella.

This fact didn't make me very happy but none the less I force my frown into a smile and walked on over to their table but as soon as I sat down I couldn't help but voice the question that had been going through my mind all morning.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. Everybody's face completely transformed from carefree into worried masks.

"Erm…We don't know" Jasper said his brows creasing. "When we pull up in the morning Bella is normally already in the parking lot skateboarding."

"Do you guys think she's sick?" Rose asked her eyes nervously dart in between each of our faces.

"She didn't seem like it yesterday…." Alice trails off. Everybody goes off into our own minds all contemplating what's going on with Bella. Maybe she's ditching?

"Maybe we can go to her house to see what going on with her?" I suggest. I watch as everybody's faces darken at this.

"We don't know where Bella lives" Says Emmett a grave look on his face. This shocked me. They have never been to Bella's house before? "You know what's weird?" He continues on "I have never heard of Bella's parents. Have any of you guys?" I watch as everybody shakes their heads

"She's never called and asked them if she could hang out or spend the night at my house she always just did it" Says Alice

"My mom knows her mom" Jasper and Rose say at the same time.

"They work together" Says Jasper.

"Our mom doesn't like her. We don't know why" Says Rosalie (A/N: Jasper and Rosalie's mom is Lawyer…Didn't know how to add that in sorry!)

"Something isn't right with that family" Alice said and I couldn't help but agree. I had only just met Bella yesterday but I could feel something was pulling Bella down and I was going to figure out what it was.

**Bella POV**

"Bella" My mom says softly "I love you" Cringe.

_Not more than dad _I think. I've been abused since I was seven years old. I will never forget the first time my father hit me.

***FLASHBACK***

Mommy and Daddy were still sleeping when I woke up and I was thirsty. Not wanting to wake them up I tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator was some orange juice so I grabbed it and climbed onto the counter to reach the cups.

Retrieving one I put it down and started to pour the juice into it but my hands were shaky and the juice wasn't going into the cup. Daddy came down the stairs at that moment and when he saw what I did he stopped in his tracks immediately.

Then his face started turning red and he looked angry. So I started to apologize.

"I'm sorry daddy." I said. He starts to stalk forward "Ill clean it up! I was thirsty and I didn't want to wake you and Mommy up."

By the time my statement is finished daddy is standing in front of me. He looks at me with angry eyes and picks up the glass I was trying to pore the orange juice into and throws it at the floor just barely missing my feet.

"Clean it up!" He snarls before opening the refrigerator and pulling out a beer then walking out of the room. (A/N: I know Bella probably shouldn't know what beer is at this age but I really don't want to make her clueless and naive!)

Doing what daddy says I get down on my hands and knees picking up the glass pieces before throwing them away and taking a rag to clean up the juice. After I'm done I head out to the front room where daddy's sitting on the couch; watching the football game.

"Daddy I'm sorry I made a mess" I say standing in front of him. I see him give me angry eyes again. What did I do? But before I can ask this question daddy's hand connects with my face.

The force of the blow sends me sailing into the floor. Once I'm down he stands up and starts kicking me in the stomach. Hard. I feel dizzy and like I'm about to throw up.

"Daddy! Please stop! Ouch! You're hurting me!" I'm screaming and yelling and begging and pleading but daddy doesn't listen. I watch as he gets a small smile on his face before kicking me one last time. I hear creaking on the stairs and watch as Mommy comes down them.

Daddy bends down and grabs me by the hair. At first mommy looks confused before she understands what's going on.

"Charlie!" She yells "What are you doing?" Daddy looks at her for a second and you can see the love in his eyes.

"I'm teaching our rotten kid a lesson, Renee" With that he drags me up the stairs past a sobbing mommy and into my room where he empties out my toy box that he made for me; it has a lock on it that you can only unlock with a key.

I can taste that salt of my tears on my lips, my tummy hurts and I know I'm going to have lots of bruises. Mommy wordlessly enters the room and stands in the corner. I want to tell mommy that everything's going to be okay but I can't speak around my own sobs.

Daddy is now finished unloading my toy box and he's making his way back to me. He wordlessly drags me back up by my hair before pushing me into the toy box head first. My leg bangs into the side on my way down and my hand bends at a weird angle when I try to catch myself.

Slowly daddy starts to close the lid of the toy box until the only thing I can see is a stream of light through a small crack in it.

I can hear mommy begging daddy to please let me out but daddy says no and that things are better this way. A few minutes I hear a hesitant okay from my mommy and then they leave the room. Turning out the light after them, taking away my light and I'm scared. I'm scared of the dark.

About 3 hours later my light source is back and my mommy is opening the chest for me to get out. Telling me that she loves me and daddy is at work.

***PRESENT TIME***

"I love you too" I mumble back. _If you were in my position I would have gotten you out of this_ _situation…_I thought. _You love Charlie more than your own daughter that why you sacrifice so much for him right?_

"You know what mom?" I say "Charlie would have been in jail a long time ago because of what he's done to me if I didn't love you"

"I know" She whispers but I still hear her. Soon she is on her way to the store to buy me more foundation and medical stuff to treat my broken arm. So I drift off to sleep.

**Authors Note: Is there any confusion? Message me and I can clear it all up ;) How was this chapter? Does anybody have any ideas on what they think should happen?**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi everybody! I know I havent posted in a few months...I will though! Soon! Its summer therefore Im on break from school starting last Friday...Yay! This means I have more time to dedicate to writing this story so be expecting a new chapter soon! Although I am posting on this story (I will be deleting this note I promise) It is not a chapter being posted...Sorry!

This authors note is because posted because Ive heard about FanFiction trying to dictate what we are writing on FF. As the FF headliner says 'Unleash you imagaination' I can draw the conclusion that our stories should not have a limit as to what we choose to include into our stories. FanFiction has gone through years of people posting stories with sexual content, Song fics and violence laced into them. Then problem with this is that if this is banned fanficion will be losing sme of its best stories.

As a reader I understand that a story is always better if the person reading it can realate to what they are reading. Music has a way of rising emotion in a person. Ever wonder why you enjoy listening to a certain song so much? Whenever I listen to Traveling soldier by the Dixie Chicks I cry because its a sad subject. I dont understand why FF wants to bann song fics if they are only making a story more powerful and rememberable to its readers.

Stories can be bland if there is no action. Stories are not like movies where you can just simply look at a screen and know whats going on. With stories you have to read the words and get a description of whats going on in order to understand the events taking place. Since violence is a type of action and is often found in stories authors have to do a graphic description in order for readers to understand whats going on and make a story interesting. Honestly I wouldnt really want to read a story where the author says "we fought and I won" That doesnt quite capture my intestest.

As for sexual content I do not see a problem with it included in stories. I mean what if sexual content and violence is part of somebodys plot like violence is part of Skate Aways? Does that mean Im not allowed to post this story? I hope not. Instead of banning sexual content I believe it is easier for FF to create age resrictions and filters instead of ruining FF for the rest of its readers.

If you agree please do take the time to put in a petition against banning these three elements used in our stories. The link is:

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Thanks for reading and for the support!


End file.
